Goodbye..., Kurosaki-kun
|image = |kanji = さよなら…、黒崎くん |romaji = Sayonara..., Kurosaki-kun |episodenumber = 141 |chapters = Chapter 237 |arc = The Arrancar arc |previousepisode = Ulquiorra's Scheme, the Moment when the Sun Sets! |nextepisode = Order! Forbid rescue of Orihime Inoue |japair = September 19, 2007 |engair = August 8, 2009 |opening = Alones |ending = Daidai }} Goodbye..., Kurosaki-kun is the one hundred and forty first episode of the Bleach anime. Orihime Inoue says goodbye to Ichigo Kurosaki before leaving for Hueco Mundo. Summary Returning to her apartment, Orihime is writing some housekeeping instructions for Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. On her wrist is a bracelet given to her by Ulquiorra Cifer that makes her visible only to Arrancar, as well has granting her intangibility. In addition, Ulquiorra has given her 12 hours to say goodbye to only one person, so long as that person does not sense her presence. At Kisuke Urahara's underground training area, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa are being bandaged up for their wounds while Hitsugaya watches over them. Noticing that Urahara has been deep in thought ever since the Arrancar left, Hitsugaya considers how lucky they were to get out with only this much damage against all those Espada. He knows that the Arrancar preparations are already complete, so they have to hurry with their own preparations. However, they are having trouble contacting Soul Society. Inoue, meanwhile, is walking through the streets when she accidentally bumps into someone, but that person is unable to see her. She then notices that she has no reflection in a store window and that she is able to pass her hand right through it. Still thinking about who she is going to say goodbye to, Inoue heads to school and stares at Ichigo's desk. When she hears some students coming, she hides in the front of the room, but accidentally knocks over Ichigo's chair in the process. The two students turn out to be Mizuiro Kojima and Keigo Asano, and seeing the knocked over chair, they start talking about how Inoue, Yasutora Sado, and Rukia Kuchiki have all been absent. When Keigo thinks that he and Mizuiro have been left out of something, Mizuiro suggests that they are probably not the only ones and cites Tatsuki Arisawa too. This causes Inoue to start thinking about her memories with Tatsuki, and she sees Tatsuki walking with the karate club a short while later. Tatsuki senses something when a soccer ball gets kicked towards Inoue and passes through her head, but Tatsuki gets called away by her club before either she or Inoue can act. Later that night, Rukia is having trouble contacting Inoue, who she still thinks is in Soul Society. Rukia is in Ichigo's room watching over him as he rests after Hachigen Ushōda had healed him. Rukia is left wondering who the Visored are, what power Ichigo is trying to obtain, and why the Arrancar suddenly retreated. She thinks about going to Inoue's apartment when she hears Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki outside the room, and she finds that the two have brought dinner. After eating, Rukia washes her plate and has a brief chat with Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, who thinks that Ichigo got beat up by students from another school. She then leaves for Inoue's apartment, but unbeknownst to her, Inoue arrives at Ichigo's house soon after. Using her bracelet's power to pass through his window, Inoue enters Ichigo's room and tells the still-sleeping him that she’s come to say goodbye even though there are a lot of other people she wants to say goodbye to too. Noticing Ichigo's sisters sleeping on the floor beside his bed with the dirty dishes beside them, Inoue guesses that they wanted to eat with him in his room after he had been gone for so long, and this makes her realize that this is the first time she’s come to his room by herself. With Ichigo's smell all around her, Inoue bends down and tries to kiss him, but she stops just short and starts crying instead, unable to do it. Taking a step back, Inoue admits that she had a lot of things she wanted to do, including becoming a teacher, becoming an astronaut, running her own cake shop, going to the doughnut shop to order everything, and going to the ice cream shop to order everything. She thinks of how nice it would be to live her life five times over so that she could be born in five different places, eat five different things, and have five different jobs. For all five times though, she feels that she would fall in love with the same person. Inoue then thanks Ichigo and bids him farewell. Back in her own room, on the notebook she had been writing in earlier, Inoue had signed off with the words “Good bye. Halcyon days.” Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book At Karakura High School, Keigo Asano tells Mizuiro Kojima that the loud noises in town the other day must have been Ikkaku Madarame and his allies fighting again, which Mizuiro largely ignores in favor of texting on his phone. Wondering who exactly Ikkaku and his allies are, Keigo theorizes that he is a spy with a license to kill or the former attendant of a shogun who fights evil, prompting Mizuiro to note that he might one day be Keigo's brother-in-law, to Keigo's immense distress. Characters in Order of Appearance Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques: * (flashback) * (flashback) Techniques used: * (flashback) * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * (flashback) Bankai: * (flashback) * (flashback) Resurrección used: * (flashback) Other powers: * (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes